


Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fire

Fire is one of the weaknesses.  
It kills the vampire instantly.  
Clint over the centuries  
Has seen vampires burnt at stakes.  
Their enemies, witches are also subjected to the same fate.  
The sun, like the fire is a weakness.  
Since sun is a large ball of fire,  
Vampires burn if exposed.  
They need a spelled ring to protect them.  
Immortality comes with a price.


End file.
